


The Beginning

by Maiuo



Series: Swapfell Past Events [1]
Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Swapfell red - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: The Beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiuo/pseuds/Maiuo
Summary: Swapfell Red; This is the Story of how it was made to be...This is my version of Mutt and Black and how they came how they became. Enjoy the peek into their pasts; It wasn't the happiest coming into the world, but it all started within a Lab...
Series: Swapfell Past Events [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863148
Kudos: 7





	The Beginning

_Let me tell you a Story…_

_A Story of a young Monster that was created by Greed and Hunger for Power._

_…But Refused to Bend & Lose To Cruelty That It Ruled By…_

It all started when Monsters were thrown and tossed into their new World of Hell, due to losing the War with Humans and Mages alike. 

As Life Underground got used to how their new World was coming, the first Homeground coming to a finish after many months of chaos and havoc, there came a Mysterious Monster who was more than odd. 

The Monster was made of Bone, had an image of Human Anatomy, and the dark color of Green like a forest in the dim moonlight. Despite the suspicions, able to deter any information of himself of where he may have come from, able to talk in a strange language of what others would call ‘Other Worldly’ as his main language, he proved himself worthy of not only being that of a Being of Pure Magic; But becoming that of Royalty Aid for the Scientist.

This Monster had deemed himself; _**W. D. Gaster.**_

Though Gaster was not able to completely pass by one Monsters ingenious, who called himself Dr. River, he was able to pass all the others and become that of a Professor, a Second hand in command. 

The Professor didn’t enjoy this, no… His greed and hunger for power carved him to work hours within the weeks, months, and slowly within the Years to try and best this Monster. Though, no matter what the Professor did, it had failed… 

Until he got the brilliant idea to not just sit and wait for a Soul to come; But to Create them, instead…

It took years of trying; Putting more and more of his own Magic in along with many others, the Professor had gone practically Insane to create Life. The issue was though, within the years of research and constantly trying, he had the conclusion…

_Why Not Create A Life To Help Him Achieve His Glory?…_

The Glory of taking over the Royal Scientist, and then; The whole _**Kingdom.**_

With the information at his disposal, he set forth to creating a Souling of a dull white. For a True child to form, all Monsters knew you had to have these components; 

_**Love, Hope, Compassion** _

But The Professor was able to gather something similar in secret from those who fell into their World through all the years… And in secret, he had gained similar ingredients from the bodies;

_**Fascination, Dream, Apprehension** _

Success followed as these essences formed, having a Young Monster grow within secrecy, while also growing faster than normal Soulings of the Monster community once fully formed. The Professor watched as his experiment was showing signs of being more intelligent than those of his age, quickly becoming talented of who he was fated to become. 

Professor Gaster had HoPe rising due to the positive outlook he was seeing in such a quick time, needing what the Creature could do to gain what the Insane Professor had deemed his from years ago. With this, he had begun to teach him how to do a few simple tasks around the Labs, but saw the Creature was quickly picking up things even he was doing…

Dials, mixing certain vials, calculating, and even going to the point of processing the right outcomes came swiftly to this Young Being…

Due to being a creation of Science, the Insane Professor was aiming for an instrument of Destruction, not what he was seeing, and didn’t desire a ‘Helper’…

When the time came to take the Creature out to test his killing ability, they started out strongly. Incredible powers the Creature held within his Soul as he fought stronger ones, paired with a smart ability to Think, To Act, To Fight.

Though the Creature had a fault, which royally annoyed the Professor…

Many Monsters that were in front of The Young Monster were older to the point they were slowly dusting, Souls barely holding on by mere threads of DT that put them in agonizing pain. Those, he quickly figured killing them quickly and as painlessly as he could. 

When paired with younger ones… He wouldn’t. **_Couldn’t…_**

Looking at the eyes of those who were innocent before him; How fearful, how they trembled before both him and who he called ‘Father’, the Young Monster felt something within. 

Yes… What he felt was _**Mercy.**_

To give Mercy would be a good ordeal, to give them freedom of this place, but their eyes… Their eyes showed so much Spark, a Spark he never seen before that was missing from the older ones who he easily gave peace to. 

The Young Monster couldn’t force himself to do a single thing to these others… Couldn’t give them Mercy, his ability slowly making his Soul wrench in pain. 

But in a world of _**Kill Or Be Killed…**_

…That Would Kill Him.

In the end, the Young Monster refused for the younger ones. The Professor thought nothing much of this at first… Until it became a growing habit.

After much planning, time quickly passing by that he couldn’t give much of, the Professor made a hasty decision. To create a fake creature, using it as a Kin to the Younger Monster… He used manipulation to give HoPe that if he was ‘ _Good_ ’, that he ‘ _Passed_ ’ his tests, he would in turn give the Young Monster all he desired…

_**A Family.** _

What the Insane Professor didn’t expect was that the Fake Creature had begun to take a true form thanks to a Certain Being… 

For months, the Professor didn’t realize the mistake, but the Young Monster quickly took notice… 

At first, the Young Monster never had the courage to walk out of his cell before, the room he was always forced to stay in being his prison yet safe place. It was the place where he could be him, enjoy what little freedom he had before the Professor came to collect. 

That was, until something started to call to him… For him. 

Or rather for _anything_ , _**anyone.**_

Curiosity followed soon after, the Young Monster gaining courage the more something tugged with no signs of stopping.

When the Young Monster finally had enough courage to sneak out, he used the darkness to his advantage as trained, following the sound? No, feeling? The Young Monster couldn’t place his fingers on it, but he was led to the Experimentation Room. 

There within, was a smaller creature; Who looked like him… 

A Small Skeleton Monster; No bigger than his chest; Curled and wrapped with its own limbs.

When the small Creature looked from the tube, when pure white eye lights glanced at the Young Monster; It Smiled… 

The Tugging the Young Monster felt soon after, was the Bond as it only strengthened as the child reached for him, before slowly going back to sleep.

In that moment…

The Young Monster felt as if the Bond had almost broken instantly as the reading on the machines began to go, the young Soul slowly fading before him. 

Quickly, the Young Monster rushed to view the unreadable status of the Child. Desperate, he skimmed through it all quickly, noticing certain levels were downas he blindlessly pressed all he could to get them to stabilize the Child. 

Trial and error, the Young Monster was able to finally help the Child, who in his very being; Knew that he was his Brother… 

He had one, a younger Sibling… 

Nearby on a work table laid papers… On one in bold letters held the name; Sans. 

There was another file, which he took and looked through, only to slowly deflate before outright turning horror stricken at the information he found…

This Child-…

**_Wasn’t meant to be._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying desperately to create a background for the Swapfell Red world, because I am someone who needs reasons as to why people are why they are, and this answers most of my own questions. 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed, there might be more and deeper stories/drabbles within this, but this is how it all began... 
> 
> Because a Monster was Greedy.


End file.
